User talk:Ravoka67
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ravoka The Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I have some suggestions for your fan character smash game. 1. My character Lightning the Hedgehog, she could have a electrical based moveset or something 2. A stage called hydro speedway (Its almost exactly like Aquatic Capital from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity). I hope you like these suggestions ;) Sonic'sadventure33473 (talk) 15:23, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I was exited for this and if you start it it may be revived... http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:_Between_Worlds_At_War_(Free_Join) TheRealDylanator (talk) 23:04, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Think you're able to be Mobius' next in line hero? Prove it.. its me alphnose Oh. Requests were delayed. I'll work on it soon. Yo yo yo Hey, it's Rage. I've come to tell you that RTH:V Fanfiction is in the works right now, sorry for the wait, chapter 1 is being written as we speak. Spread the word. your request here's your request, hope you like it. SonicKnucklesFan92 06:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) HO... LY... SHIT... THIS IS SO AWESOME!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 06:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ON THE BLO-HA HA THAT'S AMAZING LOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) A call for help Ravoka, please help me with Y-Tiger and please explain why for you think Airleas and Epona should be rivals in DB... I've had it with her... She's being really rude around me and I Had it (talk) 22:18, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Please help me... -SD1216 I'llbe deleting this page of yours. I left the reason why there. Sorry for the inconvinience, but we're trying to keep this place fairly professional (well, as professional as a Sonic fan Wiki can be) as possible. (talk) 20:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) If Xeno was a Marvel superhero, who would he be? Not DC You'll find out why I'm asking this later... I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) I'd say he'd be Juggernaut due to his powerhouse nature. I also just want to hear him say "I'M XENO THE HEDGEHOG, BITCH!!!" The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 12:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) K. I need to know one thing first. Is he good or bad? He's in HEROES but his page says otherwise. If he's good I'll make him the Hulk. I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) I'm currently in the process of rebooting my characters into a new continutiy and I'm planning on making turn good as my team is getting set up. But yeah, I guess Hulk would do. And just as a side note, I think you know which one Ravoka would be... The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 13:26, April 25, 2015 (UTC) WOLVAR1NE!!!!!!!6!!! I all ready had it writen down ^^ I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) LOL k you know what's up. The most smexy individual in the multiverse just signed this so be grateful plz! (talk) 14:08, April 25, 2015 (UTC) one qusetion I have a question, would you like to see a sonic fan game based off of ion and ravoka? --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 03:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Real deal with info about the game --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas 14:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Cleanup Hey me and the other Admins are sort of "Spring Cleaning" right now and I found this page of yours . Is it okay for me to delete it since you said on the page that it's been moved or should I leave it? (talk) 21:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC)